parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animals (Cars) (AnimatedFan195 Version)
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and animal style of Disney & Pixar's 2006 computer-animated adventure film "Cars" Cast *Lighting McQueen - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Sally Carrera - Margaret (Regular Show) *Mater - Rigby (Regular Show) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze - Max and Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Mack - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Chick Hicks - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Strip Weathers (aka The King) - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Lynda Weathers (aka Mrs. The King) - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Tex Dinoco - Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) *Red - Alex (Madagascar) *Sheriff - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Doc Hudson - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Luigi and Guido - Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Sarge - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Fillmore - Winnie the Pooh *Ramone - Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Flo - Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Lizzie - Chloe (The Secret Life of Pets) *Van and Minny - Bolt and Rita (Oliver & Company) *Mia and Tia - Bia and Carla (Rio 2) *Fred - Clawhauser (Zootopia) *Stanley - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) Scenes *Animals (Cars) part 1 - Dinoco 400 *Animals (Cars) part 2 - Victory Lane *Animals (Cars) part 3 - Rust-Eeze *Animals (Cars) part 4 - "Life is a Highway"/Mordecai's Lost *Animals (Cars) part 5 - Into Town *Animals (Cars) part 6 - Where's Mordecai? *Animals (Cars) part 7 - The Cell/Mordecai's Trial *Animals (Cars) part 8 - Bessie/Lost Customers *Animals (Cars) part 9 - Shifu's Challenge *Animals (Cars) part 10 - A New Road *Animals (Cars) part 11 - 'Turn Right to Go Left' *Animals (Cars) part 12 - Back to Work *Animals (Cars) part 13 - Bear Tipping *Animals (Cars) part 14 - Backwards Jogging/Goodnight *Animals (Cars) part 15 - Shifu's Piston Cups *Animals (Cars) part 16 - Breakfast at Kiara's *Animals (Cars) part 17 - A Walk with Margaret *Animals (Cars) part 18 - Wheel Well/"Our Town" *Animals (Cars) part 19 - Stampede *Animals (Cars) part 20 - Shifu's Race *Animals (Cars) part 21 - 'He's Gone?' *Animals (Cars) part 22 - A New Customer/Crusin' *Animals (Cars) part 23 - Mordecai's Found *Animals (Cars) part 24 - California Race (Part 1) *Animals (Cars) part 25 - California Race (Part 2) *Animals (Cars) part 26 - Back on the Map *Animals (Cars) part 27 - End Credits Gallery Mordecai.jpg|Mordecai as Lighting McQueen Margaret-regular-show-85.2.jpg|Margaret as Sally Carrera Rigby-regular-show-5.64.jpg|Rigby as Mater The secret life of pets max and duke by lah2000 dd8q036-pre.jpg|Max and Duke as Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze Bing Bong (IO).jpg|Bing Bong as Mack Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen as Chick Hicks Danny (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Danny as Strip Weathers (aka The King) Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance).jpg|Sawyer as Lynda Weathers (aka Mrs. The King) Profile - Mayor Lionheart.jpg|Mayor Leodore Lionheart as Tex Dinoco Alex in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted.jpeg|Alex as Red Colonel Hathi in The Jungle Book.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Sheriff Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Shifu as Doc Hudson Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo-and-bagheera03.jpg|Baloo and Bagheera as Luigi and Guido Chief Bogo in Zootopia.jpg|Chief Bogo as Sarge Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Filmore Kovu (Profile).png|Kovu as Ramone Kiara-1.jpg|Kiara as Flo Chloe in the Sky Commercial.jpg|Chloe as Lizzie Bolt-bolt-1.69.jpg|Bolt Rita-oliver-company-83.3.jpg|and Rita as Van and Minny Bia & carla.png|Bia and Carla as Mia as Tia Clawhauser.jpg|Clawhauser as Fred Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat as Stanley Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Cars Movies Spoofs Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Spoof Movies Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Parody Movies